


What A Difference A Day Makes

by mandeebobandee



Series: Hogwarts Havoc [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandeebobandee/pseuds/mandeebobandee
Summary: What if Virgil was sorted into a different house than Slytherin? How would it impact his time at Hogwarts? What would stay the same and what would change? A companion piece to the main Hogwarts Havoc series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that has bounced around my head for a few weeks now. I haven't seen any fanfics where Virgil is sorted into Ravenclaw. Thus...I figured I'd do an AU of sorts of my AU pfff. This is a companion piece to the rest of the Hogwarts Havoc series, set in a universe where Virgil was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. Hope you guys enjoy it! (And yes, I will be continuing my other series as well.)

_"Virgil? Can I speak with you for a moment?"_  
  
Virgil winced at his mother's words. Renilda Thompson did not  _sound_  particularly angry, but there was a certain undertone to those words that sent up red flags in Virgil's mind.  
  
Then again, there wasn't a lot that  _didn't_  send up red flags in Virgil Thompson's mind.  
  
He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes as he followed his mother into their study. It was a relaxing, quiet place. The setting helped to soothe Virgil slightly, but he remained apprehensive. It didn't help that he was leaving for Hogwarts that day. What happened that very day could potentially set the tone for the next seven years of Virgil's life.  
  
The stakes were high, in other words, and he knew where his family stood on the issue. His father never outright  _said_  that Virgil needed to be sorted into Slytherin, but he clearly expected it. He'd even purchased green sheets for Virgil's bed, to match his brother Lionel's. Lionel, his father's golden child...Virgil wasn't sure why his father even cared about what house he was sorted into when he didn't seem to care about anything else concerning Virgil.  
  
Virgil asked too many questions when he was younger, hesitated too much when it came to his father's lessons. He'd quickly cast Virgil aside and focused more on Lionel as the two grew older. The only time Linus paid more heed to Virgil than Lionel in recent years was when Virgil made his first prophecy and established his gift as a Seer.  
  
His father suddenly paid more attention to him. It felt nice at first, but Virgil was old enough at nine to recognize that something was odd about this sudden rush of attention. He soon learned that he was justified in feeling this way. When it became clear that Virgil wasn't making another prophecy, Lionel once more became the apple of his father's eye.  
  
His father only cared if Virgil had something to offer him. And apparently the only thing that Virgil had left to offer him at this point in time was being sorted into Slytherin.  
  
_"Virgil, look at me,"_  his mother's voice cut through his thoughts and he glanced up at his mother's face.   
  
_"I feel that there is something that I should tell you before you enter Hogwarts."_  Renilda cleared her throat.  _"As you well know...your father is adamant that you follow in your brother's footsteps. Slytherin is your father's former house, and he holds a fair amount of pride in that,"_  Renilda murmured.  
  
Virgil arched a brow. Only a 'fair' amount of pride?  
  
_"I just feel that..."_  She paused, as if trying to find the right words.  _"You deserve love no matter what house you enter. Please, bear that in mind as you enter Hogwarts today."_  
  
Renilda Thompson's words stuck with Virgil as he climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express alongside Lionel, who easily ditched him and went to sit with his friends. Virgil took a compartment to himself, joined by a couple of older students who teased the 'ickle firstie' but mostly left him be.  
  
He leaned his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes. Good, he preferred it that way.  
  
Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, he and the other first years were herded into a boat to travel across the lake. The closer they grew to the castle, the faster Virgil's heart raced. He wondered if it was possible for someone's heart to beat right out of their chest - if it was, he was fairly certain that he was in danger of something along those lines happening at that very moment.  
  
It didn't, thankfully. The boat reached land and the first years were led into the castle by a kind man with warm brown eyes. They were told to stand single file in a line, were they were to wait to be sorted.  
  
In front of everyone at Hogwarts.  
  
Virgil swallowed tightly. Why did it have to be in front of  _everyone_? What if he did something wrong? What if he couldn't be sorted at all? His father hardly cared for him as it was, what would he say if it turned out that Virgil was a  _squib_?  
  
Virgil watched as several students were sorted ahead of him. A 'Dicax, Logan' was sorted into Ravenclaw. A 'Kastrati, Era' was sorted into Gryffindor. A 'Prince, Roman' was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Alas, it was Virgil's turn. He chewed on his lip as the hat touched his head.  
  
_"Oh, another Thompson. I had your brother last year, you know,"_  the hat said in his ear. Virgil nearly fell off of the stool. Had everyone else heard the hat in their ear? He hadn't heard the hat talking to anyone  _else_  as they were being sorted. Was he going crazy?  
  
_"You are not crazy, little one, merely imaginative. I can only be heard by the student who wears me, no one else in the nearby vicinity. Now, where shall we sort you?"_  the hat hummed.  
  
Virgil was fairly certain that if he chewed any harder on his lip, he'd draw blood.  
  
_"Virgil Thompson, I sense an active mind within you. Perhaps more active than you would like at times, but I do feel that your mind is a strong asset to you. Perhaps Ravenclaw?"_  
  
...Ravenclaw? But Ravenclaw was... _not Slytherin_. What would his father say were he not sorted into Slytherin? What would his  _brother_  say? What would his mo-  
  
His mother already said her part. He deserved love no matter what house he was in. He feared repercussions from his father and his brother, but...his father and his brother barely respected him as it  _was_. What was a different house on top of that?  
  
_Okay,_  Virgil said at last. The sorting hat announced its decision to the entirety of Hogwarts.  _"RAVENCLAW!"_  the hat called out. Virgil's legs shook on his way over to the Ravenclaw table. He feared they might give out, but he remained standing the entire way. He took a seat at the table, heaving a great sigh. He chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table, where his brother was positively glowering at him. Virgil gulped. Perhaps this wasn't the best decision after all. Was it too late to go back to the sorting hat and ask for a redo?  
  
_"Greetings. Virgil Thompson, correct? Logan Dicax. I look forward to getting to know you better,"_ Logan held out a hand for Virgil to take. Virgil met Logan's hand with his own trembling hand. The two shook hands. The corners of Logan's mouth twitched upward into a stiff yet genuine smile. Virgil could not help but smile in return. His first friend, perhaps?  
  
Perhaps this arrangement would not be so bad after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil's sorting into Ravenclaw ushered in a number of changes. Virgil didn't always do best with change, but in this instance it seemed like change for the better.  
  
As expected, Virgil's father took the news of his being sorted into Ravenclaw as a personal affront. He half expected his mother to change her tune at the last moment and go along with his father (that would be just Virgil's luck), but she remained steadfast, asserting that  _she'd_  been a Ravenclaw and that hadn't stopped him from falling for her.  
  
Virgil was grateful that he wasn't home to witness the fallout between the two. He tried asking his mother in the ensuing years, but the look of unadulterated anger that appeared on Renilda's face any time he brought up the subject was enough to persuade the boy to keep mum.  
  
He felt guilty for having doubted her. It wasn't so much that Virgil was sorted into Ravenclaw that pushed his father over the edge. Rather, Virgil's sorting into Ravenclaw represented the culmination of something that was building all along. Virgil was not the son that Linus Thompson wanted, and his sorting into Ravenclaw ensured that he never  _would_  be.   
  
Renilda separated from Linus and returned to her maiden name of Nyx. She moved to a flat in Diagon Alley, taking on a job at St. Mungo's to pay for rent. She offered both Virgil and Lionel an opportunity to move in with her, but Virgil was the only one to take her up on the offer.

His mother did a fair job of playing it off, but Virgil could tell that it bothered her when only one of her sons came home with her in the summer between Virgil's first and second year.   
  
He knew that his mother still worried about him as well. He hadn't given any prophecies since the one concerning his maternal uncle, but he still caught her eyeing him warily on occasion - especially during those moments where he seemed particularly spacy.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," he always reassured her. "Just tired." Or distracted. Or had something on his mind.   
  
_"Just making sure,"_  she'd always respond, then go back to whatever it was that she was doing before.  
  
She'd still check up on him occassionally though, much to his chagrin.  
  
School itself was a mixed back. He could not pretend that things were easy for him at Hogwarts, but the experience wasn't a total wash. Lionel (now going by Deceit) and his 'buddies' singled him out and harassed him whenever they had the opportunity. Given that Virgil was far from the most social at Hogwarts, this wasn't a very difficult task.  
  
That said, he did have a couple of friends. There was Logan, who gradually went from Virgil's first friend at Hogwarts to his  _best_  (and, for a while, only) friend.  
  
In his third year another friend inserted himself into Virgil's life quite forcefully. Virgil likely would have paid the Hufflepuff little heed had Patton not mentioned Logan at one point in class.  
  
"You're friends with Logan?" Virgil blinked in surprise.  
  
_"Sure are! I know we don't exactly seem like two peas in a pod - though we do have the same glasses, which is pretty neat - but we met in Potions class and kicked it off nicely!"_  the Hufflepuff smiled.  
  
...Virgil supposed that maybe Patton was alright after all.

Virgil still spent most of his time with Logan, though. They were in the same house and same year, which meant that they shared most of their classes, save for the electives they chose in their third year. Logan went for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Virgil went for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Logan scoffed at the former option.  _"Divination is such an imprecise science."_  
  
"There are real prophecies and real...people who can see the future," Virgil protested.  _Me,_  he added mentally, though did not say out loud. Maybe the prophecy he made was just a fluke, after all, and he would never make a prophecy again.  
  
_"Yes, there are those who truly possess Sight. I am not discounting that. What I am discounting is the silly fortune telling that you will encounter in the classroom. You'll see."_  
  
Virgil took Divination in the hope that he'd learn more about his ability. As it turned out, Logan was right. Tea leaves, crystal balls...none of it struck Virgil as remotely useful. And to make matters worse, when another student  _did_  ask about Seers, the Professor provided a hasty answer then told them to look back into their crystal balls.  
  
Logan was right, in other words.  
  
Thus began Virgil's experience as a  _Seer_  barely passing his Divination course.  
  
Virgil was in his fifth year when the first  _interesting_  thing happened in Divination in three years. He'd packed up his things and was about to walk through the doorway when the Gryffindor girl in front of him collapsed. Logan, who was standing in the hallway outside of the classroom waiting for Virgil to exit class, came running at once.  
  
_"Era? ERA?!"_  a girl in Hufflepuff robes screamed.  
  
Logan took note of this and turned to the girl on the ground. He helped her sit up. Her eyes were open yet vacant.  _"Era? Can you hear me speaking to you right now?"_  Logan's voice came off as calm and even. Only someone who knew Logan very well, like Virgil, would detect the slightest of vibrations that would indicate that Logan wasn't quite as calm as he appeared.  
  
_"She is unresponsive. Virgil, would you..."_  He jolted when the girl (presumably Era) began to speak in a deep, cold tone. Virgil heard the girl in class before. She often argued with professor about various subjects. She had a strong voice, but this? This was something else entirely, and Virgil did not like it.  
  
It was at that point that a couple of professors came running and the crowd of students watching was pushed away. They asked Logan a few questions until he, too, was asked to step aside. He chose to stand beside Virgil.  
  
Virgil felt dizzy from the rush of activity. Logan suggested they find a less crowded hallway and have a seat. Virgil found that he felt better once away from the crowd, though he still was not at 100%. His mind spun as he tried to figure out what  _happened_. One minute she'd been walking, the next...

"I don't get...what happened?" Virgil stammered.  
  
_"I'm fairly certain that Era just gave a prophecy. An actual Seer at Hogwarts! How fascinating."_ Logan mused out loud, stroking his chin as he glanced downward, deep in thought.  
  
Because of this, he failed to see Virgil's complexion pale considerably upon hearing what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Era's collapse and subsequent prophecy having taken place in the doorway of the Divination classroom rather than a more public area of the school, word still spread. Witnesses told their friends, who told their friends, who told  _their_  friends. On one such instance Era was approached by a girl asking if she might be able to predict her future. Era curtly told the disappointed girl that her power didn't work that way, then went along on her way.  
  
Per usual, Virgil had a lot on his mind. He couldn't seem to shake the image of Era staring forward unblinkingly, the loud, deep voice booming out of her almost as if she were possessed.  
  
It was unsettling on his own, to see someone be taken over, even for a short period of time, by such a force.

Virgil, on the other hand, kept drawing comparisons. He could imagine his mother's horrified look at the sight of her  _eight year old son_  falling into such a trance. He was  _still_  capable of falling into a trance like that. It was possible to only give one prophecy and never give another, but he'd already given at least one prophecy. This was enough to classify him as a legitimate Seer, even if he never made a prophecy again.

It made listening to the rumors spreading through the school about Era, whether true or untrue, a challenge. Not only was it hard to listen to people talk about someone like that in  _general_ , but Virgil could easily see  _himself_  in Era's place, and his heart rate soared at the mere  _thought_  of the entirety of Hogwarts passing rumors about  _him_  like that.  
  
Nevertheless, he wasn't exactly prepared for the moment when he encountered Era in a hallway that he previously thought was deserted as he headed back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Virgil tended to take less traveled paths around the school, even if it took him a little longer, because then he had to deal with the crowds less. He wasn't surprised that Era, too, wanted to avoid the crowds, but he still wasn't expecting to see her.  
  
Nor was he prepared for what came over him next.  
  
He was besieged with an urge to  _do something_  that he never thought he would even consider.   
  
Era looked as if she were about ready to burst into tears, a far cry from the fierce, defensive girl that he'd seen argue with others. She jolted when she opened her eyes and saw Virgil looking her way, visibly tensing. She clearly expected from him what she expected from the rest of the school, and she wasn't  _wrong_  to feel that way after the way the rest of the school treated her. Then she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, her countenance shifting from unsure and afraid to ready to  _fight_. This was the Era he was used to seeing, but was coming to realize was something of a defense mechanism.  
  
He saw elements of himself within Era, in short.  
  
"Wait," Virgil told her as soon as he saw the Gryffindor girl putting her walls up. "I-I..."  
  
_"You were right behind me as Paige and I were walking out of Divination,"_  Era remarked as she looked him up and down.  
  
Paige? Virgil assumed that was the Hufflepuff girl that Era was walking out with. "Yeah, I was..."  
  
_"So you should already_  know  _what happened,"_  Era commented dryly.  _"Now if you'll excuse me, I should be heading back to Gryffindor Tower..."_  Era made to brush past him, and Virgil nearly let her.  
  
But he had to speak up  _now_ , otherwise he knew he'd never find the courage to do so again. Era's walls would solidify, as would his, and they would never have an encounter like this again. His heart felt as if it could burst forth from his chest at any moment and his head felt vaguely fuzzy, but he pressed forward nevertheless. "That's..that's not what I want to talk about. I was there, I saw what happened  _then_ , I know some of the rumors are true while others are completely off base. That's not..."  
  
_"Then what? Why are you talking to me? Everyone else wants to talk to me about that incident, why would you be any different?"_  The fire in Era's eyes as she glared at him caused Virgil to shrink back slightly and question everything that he was doing. It was so easy to give in to the impulses in his body telling him to  _flee_  the situation, to retreat to somewhere safer.   
  
He redirected this energy to his fists, which curled together. He knew that he wasn't going to  _fight_ Era, but his body didn't, and his body responded accordingly. It reasoned that if he wasn't going to  _flee_ , he was going to  _fight_ , and it ought to prepare him for that possibility. Instead of lashing out at Era, though, which he had  _no_  intent on doing, Virgil's nails dug into his own palms as he forced himself to say his piece. "When...when did you make your first prophecy?"   
  
Virgil chanced another glance at Era's face. Era looked taken aback, clearly not expecting a question like that. Most of the other questions she'd received were inquiring if she could tell their fortune or if she was going to predict their doom,  _not_  asking about her own experiences as a Seer.  
  
On that note, Virgil wondered why Lionel... _Deceit_...hadn't revealed his secret to the entirety of the school, especially in light of everything happening with Era.  
  
Then he recalled the way that Deceit  _looked_  at him back home when they were kids, before they entered Hogwarts, and realized exactly why. Those moments when Linus paid more attention to Virgil than to his older son were as uncomfortable for the latter as they were for the former. Virgil wasn't used to that sort of attention from Linus and knew not to trust it, while the elder of the two felt threatened.  _He_  was supposed to be Linus' protege, after all.  
  
It occurred to Virgil that his brother did not want to risk something similar happening at Hogwarts as what happened at home. And he wasn't about to question it, considering the benefits it offered him in the long run.

 _"That was my first,"_  Era responded quietly.  _"What kind of question is that? Why would you think..."_  
  
"My first one was when I was eight," Virgil blurted out before he lost the courage to do so.  
  
Era stared back at him, comprehension dawning at last on her features.  _"Looks like we have a few things we need to discuss then."_

Virgil nodded, hoping that he'd made the correct decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Even as Virgil and Era made their way to a more secure place to talk, Virgil wasn't sure if he did the right thing or screwed things up. She wanted to talk to him, which he supposed was a good sign. Then again, outside of his family he had no experience revealing his ability to anyone.

Era never had a chance to either, as she'd only recently learned that she possessed this ability. One could argue that the rest of the school learned of Era's ability before she did herself, as others bore witness to her slipping into a trance before she realized what happened herself.  
  
They were both entering into uncharted territory, in other words - and somehow Virgil found a slight bit of solace in the fact that he wasn't alone. In fact, he might be able to  _help_  Era, as strange as it sounded.  
  
The two found an empty classroom and closed the door behind them, Era turning to face Virgil at once.  _"You're a Seer too."_  It wasn't a question, it was an  _observation_.  
  
Virgil nodded, his hands slipping deeper into the pockets of his robes. "Yeah. I mean, I guess. Haven't given any prophecies recently but..." He trailed off, looking to the side. He'd given one, and as far as the wizarding world was concerned, that was enough to qualify him as a Seer for the rest of his life.  
  
_"No one knows that you're a Seer,"_  it was impossible not to take note of the bitterness that filtered into Era's tone.  
  
"If you had the option to keep it a secret, wouldn't you?" Virgil responded quietly.  
  
_"Perhaps not from my closest friends and family, but from the entirety of Hogwarts? Of course I'd take that option,"_  Era admitted.  
  
Virgil let out a snort. "I'm honestly surprised the rest of the school doesn't know about me. Deceit certainly knows."  
  
_"Deceit? That slimy 6th year Slytherin? You can't believe a word that comes out of his mouth, why would anyone believe him if he said anything like that about you?"_  Era arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Because we lived together for the first several years of our lives?" Virgil quirked an brow upward.  
  
_"You...why would you live with him?"_  Era looked utterly bewildered.   
  
Virgil let out a snort. "What is Deceit's last name?"  
  
_"I...I'm not sure, actually. Most people just call him Deceit, I'm not sure that I've ever heard his actual name,"_  Era frowned.  
  
Oh. Well, that certainly explained a few things. "His actual name is Lionel Thompson," Virgil offered.  
  
_"Thompson? You're_  related  _to that creep?"_  Era made a face.  
  
"Not just related. Brothers," Virgil rolled his eyes.  
  
_"Wow. Makes me feel like I hit the jackpot when it comes to brothers. I couldn't ask for a better brother than Astrit."_  Virgil eyed Era to see if she was being sarcastic, but she looked genuine. Virgil couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.  
  
_"So your first prophecy was in front of your family,"_  Era skillfully deduced.  
  
Virgil nodded. "Not the whole family, just my mother. But she proceeded to tell my father, and my brother found out that way." This time it was Virgil's turn to sound bitter.  
  
_"Doesn't sound like your first prophecy went much better than mine did,"_  Era commented wryly.  
  
"Is there a such thing as a prophecy that goes well? It's not like we ever predict anything along the lines of 'there will be rainbows and sunshine and butterflies over the next week'. It's always cryptic, doom-y and gloom-y stuff," Virgil sighed.   
  
_"...I'm sure that pleasant sounding prophecies do exist, but you're right, most of them do seem to take on that sort of feel to them,"_  Era agreed.  _"So what made you want to tell me about your so-called 'gift'?"_  
  
Virgil blinked. He wasn't expecting a question like that, and he honestly hadn't considered what the answer to the question was on his own, let alone considered sharing his answer with someone else. "I just..." He murmured, stalling for time. Why had he told her? What made him think this was a good idea? Was this going to turn around and bite him in the butt?  
  
_"Well, whatever, the reason was, thanks,"_  Era cut through his train of thought. Glancing over at Era, she saw him shooting a small smile in his direction.  _"Makes me feel less alone."_  
  
Was that the reason he shared his ability with Era? To make her feel less alone in a time when she was clearly struggling? It was certainly worth considering. He had felt bad for Era. She didn't deserve the treatment she received at the hands of their classmates for something that was out of her control.  
  
There was no doubt that this was  _part_  of his motivation, but it was not his  _sole_  motivation.  
  
Was he happy that Era felt less alone? Yes. He was happy that he could comfort her, but...she wasn't the  _only one_  who felt less alone now. He agreed with Era, having someone to talk to, to relate to, came as a comfort. He could offer that comfort to Era, yes...but in a way, Era was offering him that same comfort in return.  
  
_"Did I really predict that a cloud of darkness was going to come over Hogwarts? I've heard a couple of others ask me that, even saying that I outright cursed Hogwarts, but I'm not..."_  Era asked him in a whispered tone.  
  
Virgil frowned. "I..didn't actually catch most of what you were saying," he admitted. "I was too busy taking in the whole thing. I'm pretty sure you did say something about a 'cloud' and 'darkness' though, so..."  
  
_"So...I did curse the school then? How comforting,"_  Era grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I don't think you cursed the school," Virgil offered fairly.  
  
_"You just said that I predicted that a cloud of darkness would come over Hogwarts. That sounds an awful lot like a curse to me,"_  Era arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Virgil admitted. "But I don't think a cloud of darkness is going to come over Hogwarts just because  _you_  said it is. Seers don't create the future, right? We  _predict_  it. How can you predict something that wasn't going to happen anyway?"  
  
Era's eyes widened.  _"I didn't curse the school...I may be able to_  save  _it. You can't prevent something that has already happened but if foresee danger ahead of time, you can potentially prevent something dangerous from happening in the first place. Virgil, you're a genius!"_

"I'm... _what?_ That's not what I...I mean..." Virgil faltered. No, that hadn't been what he  _meant_ by that statement. He was trying to comfort Era, not offer actual suggestions on what she should do.

Nevertheless, Era had a point.  _She_ was the genius, not him.

Time to set to work on building an umbrella.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil didn't think that he was any more sleep deprived than usual until he fell asleep in Charms a few days later.   
  
Logan, of course, was getting on his case about it.  _"You went to bed at a reasonable time last night, why are you so tired? This is concerning."_  
  
Virgil shuffled a little in his seat. "It's fine, Logan, just got a lot on my mind," he waved his hand.  
  
 _"You_  always  _have a lot on your mind. You have since I've known you, and you've still never fallen asleep in class before. Something is different,"_  he eyed Virgil.

Virgil took to sitting under his covers under the light of his wand and reading late at night once he made certain the others fell asleep. It made him tired the next day, but it also ensured he didn't get asked any questions.  
  
At least not until the night someone ripped the covers off of the top of him when he was in mid-paragraph.  
  
Virgil turned to the intruder and hissed.  
  
 _"Virgil what are y-wait did you just hiss at me?"_  Logan's voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Uh...maybe?" Virgil did feel a bit bad for hissing when he realized it was Logan, but what was Logan even doing awake? Worse, as Virgil shifted the light so that he could better glimpse Logan's face, he saw the gears turning in the other Ravenclaw's head.  
  
 _"How long have you been doing this?"_  Logan inquired.  
  
"For the past twenty minutes," Virgil responded. "We should probably get out of the dorm so we don't wake anyone else up."  
  
Logan looked as if he were about to argue, but then opted to acquiesce instead and followed Virgil out to the Common Room.  
  
 _"I hope you are not under the mistaken impression that I have, shall we say, 'dropped the subject',"_  Logan folded his arms across his chest.  _"How long have you been doing this?"_  he repeated.  
  
"I already told you, about twenty-"  
  
 _"Not what I was asking,"_  Logan interrupted.  _"How many days have you done something like this over the course of, say, the previous fortnight?"_  
  
Virgil sighed. Why was Logan so smart sometimes? "At least eight days."

 _"More than half, in other words. Would it be reasonable for me to assume that your late night reading is the cause of your bouts of slumber in the middle of class?"_  
  
"They weren't bouts. It only happened that one time," Virgil retorted.  
  
 _"Nevertheless, I am concerned. What is it that you are reading? Why do you feel the need to read while others are presumably asleep? Are you conducting research? If so, is it something that I might assist with?"_

Virgil frowned. He was still clutching the book he'd been reading in his hand. Logan, ever the observer, noted this. Virgil thought about trying to hide the cover but knew that it would be a fruitless endeavor. One, Logan was his best friend. Two, Logan would find the answer to his question directly from Virgil or otherwise. Virgil figured that he might as well maintain somecontrol over the narrative. He shifted his grasp on the book so that Logan would be able to read the cover.

Logan observed the book closely.  _"'The Sight And How To Interpret It'? Why do I have a feeling that this is not a project for Divination?"_    
  
"Because you know that I'd have no issues with doing a Divination project in front of everyone?"  
  
 _"...fair point. I assume that you can easily deduce what my next question will be?"_  
  
Virgil let out a snort. "I can guess. I'm looking it up because...well, because Era talked about trying to figure out the meaning of the prophecy she gave and I decided to give her some help."  
  
 _"You spoke with Era in regards to the prophecy? Why?"_  Logan looked utterly bewildered, and Virgil realized why. Logan did not know of Virgil's so-called 'gift', which meant that he lacked information vital to understanding why Virgil would go so far as to seek out Era in the first place.  
  
"Well, it wasn't to talk to her about the prophecy, the prophecy just...came up," Virgil scratched the back of his head.  
  
 _"I'm afraid that I am still struggling to understand this. You and Era rarely spoke before this incident, what makes it different now?"_    
  
...Logan wasn't going to let him go without answers, was he? He supposed he owed it to Logan to tell him. Logan  _was_  his best friend. It didn't seem fair that Era knew more about what was happening than Virgil's best friend did, even if it  _was_  because Virgil and Era were both Seers and thus had something rare in common.  
  
"I'm...I..." Virgil chewed on his lip, trying to think of how to best approach the subject.  
  
 _"You're a Seer, aren't you?"_  Logan asked, startling Virgil out of his thoughts immediately.

"What?"  
  
 _"You're a Seer yourself, that is why you sought out Era."_  Logan's tone was so matter of fact that it left Virgil unable to deny it.  
  
"How...how did you know?" Virgil asked as soon as he was able to speak once more.  
  
 _"I put all of the clues together. Your interest in Divination was one of them. You expressed little interest in the more frivolous pursuits within the subject, yet expressed a curious interest in Seers themselves. Your reaction to Era's prophecy was peculiar as well. What I found most notable, however, was the fact that you sought out Era to speak with her. You rarely initiate conversation with those you do not know well unless you have to. The fact that you did so with Era led me to believe that there were extenuating circumstances that forced you to forego your usual hesitance when it comes to such matters. Finding another Seer, when possessing the Sight is such a rare ability, seemed the most reasonable motivation for you doing such a thing,"_  Logan elaborated.  
  
Virgil stared at him. "I'm not sure whether to be impressed that you figured all of that out or weirded out about the fact that you said that like a detective solving the mystery in a mystery novel."  
  
Logan had the sense to at least look somewhat sheepish.  _"My intention was not to make you feel uncomfortable, I assure you."_  
  
"I know, L. I was just teasing," Virgil chuckled.  
  
 _"I supposed this changes things, then. Would you like me to assist you and Era in your research?"_  
  
"I'd have to run it by Era but I dont think it's a problem. We're trying to figure out what the prophecy is referring to..." With that, the two of them set off to find Era.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil didn't think he'd ever be the go between for two people meeting for the first time, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

Logan had the unique honor of being Virgil's best friend (and one of his only friends - unless one counted Patton, and while that was a budding friendship Virgil wasn't certain that he could call it a full-fledged one). Era had the unique honor of being one of two Seers present at Hogwarts - to their knowledge, at least. It stood to reason that Virgil, as Logan's best friend and the second of two Seers at Hogwarts, would be the one to formally introduce them, but Virgil could not help but feel strange about the whole thing.

Logan initially suggested they meet up in the library, but given the sensitive matters they'd be discussing, Virgil suggested the same empty classroom that he and Era went to. Virgil and Logan were the first to arrive. They'd travelled directly from the Ravenclaw Common Room to the room in question. Era turned up several moments later.

 _"I apologize, I was helping Astrit with something and I lost track of time,"_ Era explained as the three of them entered the room.

Virgil immediately turned to the door and cast a muffling charm. Era, in the meantime, held out her hand. _"Era Kastrati. It is a pleasure."_

 _"Logan Dicax, and likewise,"_ Logan's hand met Era's and they shook hands.

Huh, this was a lot easier than he thought it was. He wasn't expecting Logan and Era to introduce themselves to each other before he had the chance to introduce them himself.

"So...I think all of us are aware by this point that two out of three people in this room are Seers?" Virgil chuckled nervously, while internally kicking himself. Of all things to break the ice, he chose that?

 _"Unfortunate. Logan's status as a non-Seer means that he misses out on such festivities as 'blacking out' and 'saying foreboding things that scare the living daylights out of everyone around them'. You're really missing out, Logan,"_ Era remarked in a sardonic tone.

 _"...I think I'm rather content with my current role, thank you,"_ Logan responded after a short hesitance.

"Good choice," Virgil responded.

"Our objective is to determine the prominence of the prophecy foretold several days ago, correct?" Logan looked to Era and Virgil, waiting for one of them to confirm or deny his assessment.

Era nodded. _"Yep, we can't prepare for a storm if we don't know what sort of storm it is, so we're trying to work that out first."_

 _"...storm? Your prophecy was a weather forecast?" Logan blinked. "I have never heard of such a phenomenon, though I suppose it would be of use,"_ Logan murmured.

Virgil snorted. "Not a literal storm...I don't think. A figurative storm. Trouble coming. That sort of thing. The problem with prophesies is that they're never really literal. Just a vague 'you better watch out', and you're left wondering what you're supposed to be watching out for, if anything at all."

A feeling Virgil was very much familiar with, despite having only given one prophecy in his life. Go figure.

"That offers us little in the way of assistance," Logan frowned, stroking his chin.

 _"Welcome to our dilemma,"_ Era responded.

Despite adding Logan to their ranks, the three gained little traction. That said, adding Logan to their ranks was an advantage to Virgil's sleep schedule. No longer could Virgil hope to get away with doing his research under the covers at night. Logan made it clear that he was keeping an eye on Virgil.

It did make staying awake in class easier, Virgil would hand that much to Logan.

 _"Have the two of you considered enlisting the Divination Professor in this endeavor?"_ Logan asked Virgil and Era at their next get-together.

Era let out a snort and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Logan, you're the one who suggested I avoid Divination because it was a 'junk science'. Now you're saying we should ask the junk science professor for help?" Virgil arched an eyebrow.

 _"You said that Divination was junk science?"_ Era narrowed her eyes slightly at Logan.

Logan immediately held up his hands. _"In my defense, that was two years ago, before I was aware that either of you were Seers. In addition, as Virgil can testify, I never doubted that there were witches and wizards who truly possess the Sight. I am of the opinion that most of the subjects studied in your Divination class are junk science because they place far too much focus on attempting to divine with mundane objects."_

Virgil leveled an incredulous glance at Logan. "...you're asking us to help the professor that teaches all of this to us, though. What's to say that she knows anything about actual Divination and not just the subjects that she teaches?"

 _"I did not say that my hopes were high, I just thought that it may be an avenue that we could explore,"_ Logan shrugged.

"I _suppose we could give it a shot. But I'm not going alone,"_ Era declared.

 _"Virgil? Are you willing to accompany her?"_ Logan questioned.

"Me? Why me?"

 _"...I would think that it would be rather obvious. The two of you are both Divination students. I am not,"_ Logan explained.

"...good point," Virgil sighed. Why did Logan have a habit of making good points when Virgil did not particularly want him to?

 _"We'll talk to Professor Avenir after our next class,"_ Era announced.

"I'll be counting down the days on my calendar," Virgil commented dryly, accompanying said comment with an eye roll.

Their next Divination class was the following Tuesday. Only time would tell how their meeting would go.

Virgil found himself wondering if the professor even knew anything about Seers and prophecies. Were they subjects actually studied in Divination, subjects that were not yet studied in the class because they were at OWL level rather than NEWT level? If Virgil stuck with the class, would the class take a turn more in line with the reason he'd signed up for the class in the first place?   
  
...strange, Virgil was almost starting to look  _forward_  to this meeting, if only to see if there was something to these theories after all...


	7. Chapter 7

Getting through a Divination class was a lot easier now that he was on friendly terms with Era. Through Era he got to know her friend Paige a little better. Paige was the Hufflepuff girl walking out of class with Era when Era collapsed a few weeks prior, and also one of Era's best friends. Paige was not aware that Virgil possessed the same 'gift' as Era, and Virgil preferred to keep it that way for the time being. Era instead explained her sudden camaraderie with Virgil as being the result of his concern as to how she was doing after her collapse.   
  
It wasn't even a lie. It just wasn't giving the  _whole_  story. Virgil was indeed concerned about Era after her collapse, but were he merely concerned he would not have been able to work up the courage to talk to her alone. It was the knowledge that she was a Seer, like himself, that gave him that extra push.

Virgil did feel guilty about the arrangement. It seemed as if Era told Paige just about everything, but she could not tell Paige the full story about the friendship blossoming between Virgil and Era because Virgil wanted to keep his abilities a secret.  
  
He also felt some degree of guilt over the fact that he had the choice to remain in anonymity while Era's ability was known far and wide within the walls of Hogwarts. He'd even seen a couple of first years shyly approach Era and ask if she could tell their futures. Era explained her ability to the first years as calmly and patiently as she could, but Virgil could tell that it was wearing on her.  
  
It didn't seem fair that she be forced to suffer like that while Virgil could still shrink back into the shadows and hide when he so desired. He still had no desire to tell the entirety of the school if he could help it (something that Era understandably supported, and would have taken the option herself had she the option), but Virgil hated that his secrets led to Era lying to her  _best friend_ \- by way of lies of omission, yes, but it still felt as if Virgil was asking a favor from Era that he didn't think that he deserved.

It was for this reason, among others, that Virgil still tried to maintain something of a distance from the two in class. It wasn't anything against them, he just did not want Paige to feel threatened by his presence or to make Era feel worse about her lack of anonymity.  
  
Virgil was so wrapped up in such deprecating thoughts that it wasn't until he heard Paige saying something that caught his attention that he realized class was letting out.  
  
Then realized with a start exactly  _what_  that meant.  
  
He cast a glance in the direction of Era and Paige.  
  
 _"You coming Era? A couple of us are meeting up to play Gobstones,"_  Paige asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Era shook her head, just beginning to pack up her things herself.   
  
 _"You can go on without me. I'll meet up with you later. I have a question to ask Professor Avenir before I go,"_  Era explained.  
  
Paige shrugged.  _"Lemme know how it goes. See you later!"_  Paige was about to head through the door when she made eye contact with Virgil, who immediately tensed up.  _"Later Virgil, good luck with the homework!"_  she called out to him with a wave then continued out the door.  
  
Virgil let out a massive sigh of relief. His head felt strangely light, but he attributed that to the nerves over what he and Era were about to do.  
  
 _Why am I nervous? Era's the one sticking her neck on the line, not me._  Virgil thought to himself. Contrary to making him feel better, this only made him feel  _worse_.  
  
 _"Professor Avenir, I was wondering if you might be able to answer a few questions I have about the Sight and Seers?"_  Virgil heard Era ask.  
  
Something wasn't right, something that went past Virgil's self-deprecating thoughts. He felt out of sorts. Era's voice sounded as if it was coming from far off. Virgil had a hard time focusing on anything. He rose to his feet to try to back Era up at the front, but his legs gave out as he stood beside a desk in the front row and it was only sheer luck that he managed to catch himself in the chair behind it.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to do  _something_  to alleviate these odd sensations.  
  
He did not expect Era and Professor Avenir to be standing directly in front of him when he next opened his eyes. This certainly wasn't part of the plan that he discussed with Era and Logan a few days earlier.

Now that he was in a seated position, he felt much better. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm okay," he told Era and the professor feebly, as if that would erase what just occurred.

They continued to stare at him.

_"Is that...what it looks like?"_  Era stared at Virgil, barely blinking.

Professor Avenir nodded.  _"Yes, that is what it looks like."_

Something  _happened_ , and Virgil didn't know what - but suspicions were starting to force their way forward within his mind. Nevertheless, he tried to push away such suspicions, as he sought an answer that was anything  _other_  than the one that begged to be acknowledged.

Virgil's gaze alternated between the two, trying to figure out what it was that they were talking about. "It's what  _what_  looks like?" The bizarre feeling from earlier might have disappeared, but now Virgil felt disoriented and confused. He'd clearly missed something.

Era opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her gaze shifted from Virgil to Professor Avenir. Once more she attempted to speak, but nothing came. It looked as if she were silently begging the professor to say something,  _anything_ , because she certainly could not manage it in her current state.

Professor Avenir seemed to correctly regard the look as a nonverbal request for assistance, and proceeded to say the words that Virgil was dreading most.  _"Mr. Thompson, it appears that Ms. Kastrati is not the only student who possesses the Sight within my class. You have just made a prophecy."_


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil immediately shrunk back under the gazes of both Era and Professor Avenir. He wanted to ask Professor Avenir to repeat herself - maybe he'd heard her wrong- but it all fit too well. Era  _did_  ask Professor Avenir if whatever trance he'd fallen into 'was what it looked like', which was similar to his  _own_  reaction when their roles were reversed.  
  
It was one thing telling his best friend about his ability. It was one thing telling a fellow Seer who could relate to his predicament. It was another entirely to give a prophecy in front of the  _Divination Professor_.  
  
Professor Avenir, for her part, looked as if Christmas had come early.  _"Two Seers in one class? What luck!"_  
  
Virgil and Era exchanged wary looks with one another.  
  
 _"With all due respect, professor, we are still your_  students,  _not sideshow attractions,"_  Era commented dryly.   
  
"Yeah, I'd rather not let slip to the entire school that I can do this, I've seen what happened with Era and I'd rather not have a repeat of that," Virgil added. "No offense," he directed toward Era.  
  
Era waved a hand.  _"None taken. If our positions were reversed, I would feel the same way."_  
  
The professor, in the meantime, looked utterly dumbfounded.

 _"I have no intention of speaking of your gifts with any others unless you grant me permission to. It's just that I have only met one person with the Sight prior to this, and to find two Seers within the same class? It's a rare experience,"_  Professor Avenir confessed.  
  
 _"You've met another Seer?"_  Era asked.  
  
The professor nodded.  _"My uncle. I always found his ability intriguing, though I confess that I don't seem to have inherited my uncle's knack at the Sight."_  
  
"So you teach a class and don't even have the proper skills to teach it?" Virgil blurted out before he could stop himself. He'd given Professor Avenir grief before, but never anything that  _blatant_  - Even Era looked somewhat apprehensive.  
  
Much to the surprise of both fifth years, Professor Avenir let out a few light chuckles.  _"Not the Sight in its purest form like the two of you, no. That, like the Metamorphmagus ability, cannot be taught. That said, wizardkind still seeks to divine, and that's where the methods utilized in this class come in."_  
  
Virgil frowned. He'd never thought of it in such a way before, that there were others who actually  _sought_  to do what he could do naturally, and that this class was for  _them_  and not for him.   
  
Though it didn't help that neither he nor Era had any control over their inborn abilities.  
  
Virgil realized that he and Era actually had the opportunity that they both were searching for in taking the class in the first place - though also realized that just because they had an opportunity to converse with the professor one on one, that did not ensure that their questions would be answered.  
  
"Do you know if it's possible for a Seer to control what they see?" Virgil asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Professor Avenir looked contemplative.  _"My uncle has displayed some degree of control over his ability. I thought that was how the Sight worked at first, in fact, until I began to do my own research."_

 _"It actually is possible?"_ Era repeated in an amazed voice.

This time, Professor Avenir looked a tad uncomfortable.  _"Well, I suppose it would depend on your definition of 'control'. It never did seem as if he could control what he said, merely that he could call on his ability when and where he wanted to. Again, I do not possess the ability myself, and I'm probably not the best person to ask..."_

"But you're the  _Divination_ professor, who else are we going to ask?" Virgil groaned in frustration. It felt as if the professor was dangling a piece of meat in front of two hungry dogs only to pull it away at the last moment, leaving them disappointed and crestfallen.

Teasing the idea that it was  _possible_ to control their abilities, based on what she  _heard_ , but she wasn't sure if what she heard was accurate...

Professor Avenir cleared her throat.  _"Well, I do have one idea that I could pursue, if the two of you would like me to."_

 _"Go on,"_ Era said, urging the professor to continue with that line of thought.

 _"I could send an owl to my uncle and ask if he would be willing to meet with the two of you. He used to be a professor himself, at Beauxbatons - he might be willing to share a lesson with the two of you,"_ Professor Avenir suggested.

Virgil's breath caught in his throat. An opportunity to take a Divination class taught by an actual  _Seer?_ He glanced over at Era to see how the Gryffindor was taking it. Era's eyes lit up, and a smile played across her features. She, too, seemed to realize what an opportunity this would be.

That being said, Virgil also realized the risks. He shuffled in his seat, gazing downward as he held his hands together, rubbing his thumbs against each other. Where would they meet up with Professor Avenir's uncle, and who would know of their meeting? If the wrong person found out, would the reason behind said meeting slip out to the rest of the school? Was it possible to meet with the man in secret, so that  _no one_ other than those who needed to know would find out?

If Professor Avenir's next comment was anything to go by, she noted Virgil's discomfort and sought to address it.  _"The details still need to be ironed out, but rest assured that I will be sending an owl to my uncle and awaiting the response. When I receive his response, I will meet with the two of you again after class to discuss where we will go from there. How does that sound? Is there anything else I can help the two of you with?"_

Era shook her head and rose to her feet.  _"I think that will be all for now."_

Virgil, on the other hand, stayed where he was. 

 _"_ _Virgil?"_ the professor asked, eyeing him closely.

"You guys told me that I made a prophecy, but you didn't tell me what that prophecy  _said_..." He frowned. "Can you at least tell me what I said?"

Professor Avenir and Era exchanged looks. Professor Avenir made a gesture to Era, and Era took a deep breath and looked to Virgil.  _"Each path will lead to a different outcome. Each path carries its own perils. All is not well. There is a great danger on the horizon. The ill-prepared hiker is bound to perish."_

And here Virgil dared to hope that his own prophecy was  _less_ foreboding than Era's was...


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil and Era made their way down the streets of Hogsmeade, Virgil continuously glancing down at a piece of paper in his hand. "145, 147, 149, 151..."  
  
 _"Well, I certainly do not think that we will pass up the building so long as Virgil is in charge,"_ Logan teased.  
  
"Shut up, I just wanna make sure we don't miss it," Virgil shot back, though the corners of his mouth twitched upward as he glanced back at the sheet in his hand.  
  
Era chuckled.  _"Thanks for joining us, Logan, even though I don't think this will be of much use for you."_  
  
Logan shrugged.  _"You never know. It may be nice to have a non-Seer in the room, in the unlikely event that you all fall under a trance at once."_  
  
Virgil stopped mid-step and arched an eyebrow at Logan. "Is that even  _possible_? Has that happened?"  
  
 _"I've never heard of it happening,"_  Era told him.  _"But let's asking the walking encyclopedia to make sure."_  She turned to Logan expectantly.   
  
Logan blinked back at Era, as if considering a retort, but let out a sigh instead.  _"I am not certain. I have not come across it in my research of the subject, but that certainly does not mean that it is not possible."_  
  
"That's the most reassuring thing I've heard all day, Logan," Virgil remarked.  
  
 _"Glad that I could be of assistance,"_  Logan retorted.  
  
"205...207. Here we are," Virgil announced, stopping in front of a two-story building.  
  
 _"It looks like a house,"_  Logan commented blandly.  
  
 _"We should probably knock on the...you know, what, nevermind, I'll do it myself, if I leave it up to the two of you, we'll be stuck here all day,"_  Era rolled her eyes and strode forward, knocking on the door a few times.   
  
Virgil, in the meantime, cast a few furtive glances around them to make certain that none of their classmates were immediately within sight.  
  
 _"I doubt that any of our peers will stray far from the beaten path. I suspect that most of them are holed away within The Three Broomsticks or Zonko's, though Merlin knows what appeal Zonko's carries to them. I certainly have not seen it, whatever it is,"_  Logan mused.  
  
 _"I can hardly imagine why,"_  Era let out a snort.  _"It's not really your sort of place, Logan."_  
  
 _"I suppose you're correct. I would much rather spend my time at Tomes and Scrolls curled up with a good book, personally,"_  Logan conceded.  
  
"Me too. Fewer people there," Virgil admitted. A jolt went through him when he heard the door open, and he took a few steps backward.  
  
Professor Avenir stood at the door, and Virgil felt a tad more at ease at the sight of a familiar face.  
  
 _"Professor Avenir?"_  Era frowned.  _"But I thought we were supposed to meet with your..."_  
  
 _"Ah yes, but I figured a familiar face might make things a bit easier, at least during the introduction phase!"_  Professor Avenir smiled.  
  
Well, she wasn't  _wrong_ , at least in Virgil's case. Meeting new people was always easier when someone who already  _knew_  the person you were meeting did the introductions.  
  
 _"Noelle? Are our guests here?"_  a masculine voice called out. Professor Avenir's uncle, Virgil assumed, and despite Professor Avenir's presence he could not help but tense up nevertheless.  
  
 _"They are, Uncle Gaspard,"_  Professor Avenir responded.

A gentleman who looked to be in his 60s stepped out from behind Professor Avenir.  
  
 _"Uncle Gaspard, these are the two students that I told you about, Virgil and Era,"_  she gestured to Virgil and Era, Era giving a small wave and Virgil nodding in acknowledgement, his hands stuffed into his pockets out of nerves.  
  
 _"And what about the third young man? Is he here to learn more about the Sight as well? I was under the impression that you were bringing two Seers to me, not three,"_  the man looked over Logan with an appraising expression.  
  
 _"Oh! I...I believe this is a friend of theirs?"_  Professor Avenir sent a questioning glance in Virgil and Era's direction.  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend of ours," Virgil spoke up, figuring that he owed  _that_  much to his best friend of five years. "His name is Logan," he added as an afterthought, hands still safely nestled within the pockets of his robes.  
  
 _"Salutations, it is a pleasure to meet you,"_  Logan nodded in the man's direction in a similar fashion to Virgil.  
  
 _"Gaspard Avenir, it is a pleasure to meet all of you,"_  the man said with a slight bow.  _"But Monsieur Avenir will do nicely. I would ask you to call me Professor Avenir, but...well, you already have one of those,"_  he said with a jovial snicker, indicating his niece, who smiled herself.  _"Would you like some snacks and tea? I could fetch some from the kitchen!"  
  
 _"I thought we were here to study?"_  _Logan frowned. _  
  
 _"Oh, you are! But you are also guests in my uncle's home, and he would like to show you the best of French hospitality,"_  _Professor Avenir said with a slight chuckle. She leaned in a bit closer to the students, checking to make certain that her uncle was not within earshot.  _"I would suggest you humor him, he doesn't get many guests nowadays."_  
  
In the meantime, Monsieur Avenir was in the kitchen, humming as he gathered up items from the fridge, cupboards, and pantry.  
 _  
Professor Avenir wasn't lying when she informed them that her uncle wanted to show them the best of French hospitality.  
_  
There was, of course, tea, but there were also macarons, croissants, and other delicious treats. By the time all was said and done, every person within the small building, from the students to the adults, had their hunger sated. They sat in postprandial torpor for several moments, but they didcome for a reason - A reason that Monsieur Avenir hastily reminded them of as he rose to his feet. _  
  
 _"Well, it is high time we give these students the show that they came here for. Come along, follow me up the stairs...we will begin your first lessons."__  He gestured for Virgil, Logan, and Era to follow behind him. The three teenagers exchanged glances before rising from their seats and doing as they were instructed, making their way up the stairs and into what appeared to be a small classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil glanced around the room. It looked as if Monsieur Avenir turned his attic into a makeshift classroom. There were two chairs at a table. Monsieur Avenir proceeded to the front of the room, frowned, then extended his wand in the direction of the staircase.  _"Accio chair!"_  He called out. There was a yelp from downstairs as a chair came soaring up the staircase suspended in midair. The third chair joined its siblings at the table, and Monsieur Avenir motioned for the three students to have a seat.

Just as Virgil sat down, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat near the doorway. He glanced upward to see Professor Avenir standing with her arms folded across her chest.  _"A little warning before you do something like that would be nice. That chair nearly knocked me over!"_  
  
 _"My apologies, Noelle dear! I will be sure to let you know if I send any other chairs flying around the house,"_  Monsieur Avenir said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.  
  
Professor Avenir let out an exasperated sigh, but said sigh was accompanied by a reluctant smile and a shake of her head as she headed back down the stairs.  
  
 _"It has been a while since I have taught, if you will bear with me...normally I would start my first class with an icebreaker, but as the three of you already know each other, we can skip that part,"_  Monsieur Avenir announced.   
  
Virgil let out a sigh of relief. He'd participated in plenty of such 'icebreakers' over the years, and he'd never been a fan of them. He could understand their appeal, but he didn't much like the idea of standing up and saying something about himself in front of an entire classroom. It was easier when he shared the class with a friend - he could try to focus on the friend in that case - but it was still nervewracking at times.  
  
 _"I suppose the best place to start would be by asking the three of you where you would like to start! Do you have any questions for me?"_  Professor Avenir stood back, waiting for a response. Silence followed, and Professor Avenir smiled.  _"Don't all talk at once now!"_  he jested.  
  
At once, Logan spoke up.  _"When did you experience your first prophecy? Did it inspire your interest in Divination, or were you interested in the subject prior to your first personal experience with it? You taught at Beauxbatons, correct? Is it true that they take their exams after their sixth year rather than their fifth? Why did you stop teaching there? Did you disagree with their methods? Was their a conflict of interest? Did you merely wish to pursue other paths and your job held you back from doing so?"_  
  
Virgil stared at Logan with increasing horror. Monsieur Avenir asked them if they had any questions. Logan asked so many questions in one sitting that Virgil wondered if he'd been contracted to write Monsieur Avenir's biography.  
  
Era, on the other hand, looked faintly amused.  _"Slow down Logan, leave some questions for us."_  
  
Logan had enough self-awareness to realize that he'd gotten a bit carried away with his line of questioning and looked mildly sheepish.  
  
Monsieur Avenir looked taken aback at first, but then let out a chuckle.  _"Let me see if I caught all of that. I experience my first prophecy when I was 10. I did not know that Divination was a subject that I could explore at school until a couple of years after I first showcased my ability, so it was my ability that first attracted me to the subject rather than the other way around. I did teach at Beauxbatons, and they do take their large exams after their sixth year rather than their fifth. I stopped teaching there because I wished to explore the subject in greater depth than the school would allow. Does that cover everything you asked, Mr. Dicax?"_  the former professor asked.  
  
 _"Did you disagree with any of their methods? You did not answer that question, and I admit that I am curious. Did they suggest you teach more mundane forms of Divination rather than the true art, and that is why you left?"_  Logan continued.  
  
Monsieur Avenir shook his head.  _"I did not disagree with them in that sense, and those mundane forms of Divination are not necessarily any less true than the more direct methods of Divination one would associate with prophesizing."_  
  
 _"But the methods we learn in class seem so much less accurate..."_  Era frowned. Virgil nodded in agreement after checking to make certain that Professor Avenir was not around to hear their criticisms of her class. At one point he would not have minded such a thing, but Professor Avenir  _had_ helped them - even if her classes were not what they'd hoped for.  
  
Monsieur Avenir arched an eyebrow at this, and Virgil wondered if he saw it as an attack on his niece. He sank in his seat a little.

 _"I would not discount the methods you learn in your Divination class so quickly...and before you ask, I am not just saying that because my niece is your professor,"_  Monsieur Avenir clarified before any of the three could protest.  _"The reason these methods seem less accurate is that such methods of Divination require a lot more in the way of personal observations. As they are more subjective forms of Divination, the veracity of what they predict can be strongly influenced by the personal biases of the diviner. This is not to say that they are incorrect, but that two diviners may interpret the same exact item in entirely different ways...and that either, neither, or both of them might be accurate."_

 _"The same could be said for prophecies, though, could it not?"_ Logan asked with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
 _"Not exactly. The words of the prophecy remain the same,"_ Monsieur Avenir replied.  
  
"...but different people could interpret those words differently, couldn't they?" Virgil frowned, having trouble understanding what Monsieur Avenir was trying to get at. Judging from the quizzical expression on Logan's face, he was having similar difficulties.  
  
Era's eyes, on the other hand, opened wide...as if she'd reached a conclusion that the other two hadn't.  _"But even with widely differing opinions on what the words mean...they are still the same words, and the words themselves will read the same regardless who hears or sees them."_  
  
 _"Exactly - which is not the same that can be said for tea leaves. One might see entirely different shapes within the tea leaves depending on their vantage point, meaning that each person glimpsing at a cup with tea leaves may set out from a different starting point. At least with a prophecy, everyone agrees that they are attempting to divine a meaning from a defined set of words,"_  Monsieur Avenir explains.  
  
"So what does that  _mean_?" Virgil frowned.   
  
 _"Think of it as a math problem. Your average method of Divination - the tea leaves, for example - is a complex equation with multiple steps. Your average person has to go through several steps to solve the equation. The more steps there are to a problem, the more opportunity for human error to come into play. One small miscalculation and you could arrive at an entirely different answer than you would have had you not made the error,"_  Monsieur Avenir attempted to expand on his prior point.  
  
Logan gasped.  _"A Seer, using that same analogy, has access to a shortcut that makes solving said equation easier. Said shortcut does not provide you with the answer outright, but brings you several steps closer - thus lowering the probability that you will arrive at the wrong conclusion. Fascinating."_  
  
Virgil let out a snort. "Note to self - When all else fails, use math analogies to explain things to Logan. It'll work every time."  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow.  _"You tease me, yet I'm fairly certain the math analogy helped you as well."_  
  
"It did," Virgil admitted. "But you don't have to act so  _excited_ about it," Virgil teased.  
  
 _"I happen to enjoy learning. So sue me,"_  Logan folded his arms across his chest.  
  
 _"Ignore their little lover's quarrel,"_  Era said to Monsieur Avenir with a wave of her hand.  
  
 _"Hey!"_  Logan called out.  
  
"Hey!" Virgil blurted out simultaneously.  
  
Monsieur Avenir let out a chuckle.  _"I believe we have gotten off to a good start today. I would like the three of you to think about what we have discussed, perhaps even discuss it with one another if you feel it helps you. We will meet here in a week for your next lesson. Class dismissed."_  
  
Virgil left the small building in Hogsmeade alongside Logan and Era, his mind going several miles a minute. He might not have learned how to control his ability (yet), but he certainly had a changed outlook on Professor Avenir's Divination class...perhaps it wasn't such a waste of time after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil supposed that he should have expected it eventually - and to be fair, she was entirely within her rights to feel the way that she did.  
  
That didn't make it any less uncomfortable for Virgil when Paige confronted Virgil and Era after class one day, confessing a desire to speak to then about something. Specifically, she used the words 'we need to talk', which already sent Virgil's nerves through the roof before she even said anything further.

 _"This is about our trip to Hogsmeade, isn't it?"_  Era asked.  
  
Paige nodded.  _"Don't take this the wrong way, I have no issues with you hanging out together, but...I saw Logan Dicax with you and..."_  she trailed off, and Virgil immediately understood Paige's dilemma.  
  
It was one thing for Virgil and Era to do something together. Paige knew that Virgil and Era were building up a friendship through their interactions in Divination. Logan, on the other hand, was an anomaly. Logan and Era weren't friends, from what Paige knew - but she  _did_  know that Logan was Virgil's best friend.  
  
What did Logan know that Paige didn't? And why was Logan in on the secret when Paige wasn't?

Virgil realized with a pang that it all came down to him. Era would have no issue telling Paige where she was going if it came down to  _her_  taking lessons from a Seer herself, but Virgil's involvement - and the secret that he, too, was a Seer - meant that Era kept mum to her best friend.  
  
Virgil took in a deep breath, trying in vain to calm his racing heart. "You can tell her," he said at last.  
  
Paige looked to him with a bewildered expression.  _"Tell me? Tell me what? Why is it up to_  you  _what my best friend tells me?"_  
  
Virgil drew back at Paige's words. He hadn't meant for it to come off that way, of course, but he could certainly see what it looked like to Paige, who lacked the information to know  _why_ Virgil was saying what he was at this point.  
  
 _"We'll tell you in a minute. Follow me,"_  Era gestured for Virgil and Paige to follow her. Paige shot a glare in Virgil's direction.  
  
 _"I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere with_  him," the Hufflepuff added coldly.  
  
Era turned on the spot and folded her arms across her chest.  _"Considering this whole thing involves him, he pretty much has to come. I'm not divulging his secrets behind his back."_  
  
At that, some of Paige's indignation shifted to something else - curiosity. She eyed Virgil with a raised eyebrow.  _"Secrets? What sort of secrets?"_  
  
Era let out a huff.  _"If the two of you would_  hurry up,  _I could tell you."_  
  
Virgil and Paige went after Era at once. Even Virgil had to admit that he was curious as to where Era was headed in such a hurry.

When they arrived at the same abandoned classroom that Virgil spoke to Era in a few weeks before, it became clear that Era wanted to make certain that they were not overheard. Era stepped into the classroom first, followed by Virgil and finally Paige. Paige closed the door behind her, and Era cast a quick muffling charm on the door.  
  
 _"So what's the big secret?"_  Paige asked with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
 _"We were with Logan because we were going to a special Divination lesson with Professor Avenir's uncle,"_  Era explained.  
  
Paige blinked in confusion.  _"Why Professor Avenir's uncle?"_  
  
"Professor Avenir's uncle is a Seer. We needed someone with a bit more expertise than Professor Avenir,"[/i] Era continued.  
  
 _"So this is all about your prophecy...why tell Virgil and Logan and not me? I'm your best friend!"_  Paige protested.  
  
"It wasn't just Era's prophecy," Virgil cut in and last. Paige's gaze turned to Virgil at once.  
  
 _"There was another prophecy..."_  Era admitted.  
  
Paige's eyes blew almost comically wide as she cut Era off mid-sentence.  _"You made another prophecy?"_  
  
Era shook her head.  
  
 _"There's another Seer at Hogwarts? Who made the other prophecy?"_  Paige gasped.  
  
Virgil clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, swallowing hard before forcing out the words that he knew he needed to say. "I did."  
  
Paige whirled around at once, staring at Virgil.  _"You...? You're a...you're one too?"_  
  
"If by 'one' you mean 'a Seer', then yeah," Virgil informed her.

Virgil could practically see the gears in Paige's head turning. It would be highly amusing if it weren't so nervewracking for the Ravenclaw.  
  
 _"Was that your first prophecy?"_  Paige blurted out once she'd regained enough of her composure to say something.  
  
Virgil shook his head. "Second. That's why she and I got buddy buddy so quick."  
  
 _"Oh. And here I thought you had a crush on her!"_  Paige said with a wink.  
  
 _"What? Paige, you know I don't..."_  Era stammered.  
  
Paige giggled.  _"Yeah, I know he's not really your type, if you know what I mean, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't crushing on you."_  
  
Virgil let out a snort. "Well that's good since she's not really my type either, if you know what I mean."  
  
 _"Well that works out well,"_  Era said with a snicker.  _"Anyway, now that Paige is in on the secret...would you like to come along with us to next class in Hogsmeade?"_

Paige glanced at both Virgil and Era in confusion.  _"But I'm not a Seer..."_  
  
"Neither is Logan, and he still comes along," Virgil mentioned.  
  
 _"You don't have to be a Seer to benefit from what he's teaching...I'd say Logan definitely learned a few things when he came with us,"_  Era added.  
  
 _"...as long as everyone is alright with it, I'd love to come along!"_ Paige said, unable to keep the smile from her face. It was clear that she'd been reeling from feeling left out at first, but now that she was clued in on what was happening she found it exciting and wanted to be a part of it as much as possible.  _"And...I should probably apologize. I was snippy to you guys before..."_  
  
Virgil waved his hand. "It's no big. I'd do the same thing in your shoes."  
  
Era shrugged.  _"I think anyone would. All you saw was the two of us leaving you out with no given reason. Why wouldn't you be upset?"_  
  
It was decided - Virgil would notify Logan, and Era would notify Professor Avenir so that she could notify her uncle that they would have an extra student at Monsieur Avenir's next class.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil and Logan made a quick stop at the book store. They were to meet up with Era and Paige, but they still had time to kill. Logan wanted to pick up a couple of books concerning Divination.  
  
"Two years ago you acted like I was wasting my time taking Divination. Now look at you," Virgil said with a grin.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes.  _"And just last week you agreed that most of what you learn in Professor Avenir's class has offered little of value to you outside of class."_  
  
They walked from the book store to Monsieur Avenir's home, books in hand. In addition to the two Divination books that Logan purchased, he also purchased a book on constellations. Virgil picked up a book on magical medicine for his mother for Christmas.

When Renilda divorced from Linus, she returned to the job that she had before she had Virgil and Lionel - she was a Healer at St. Mungo's.   
  
_"Would your mother by chance be interested in Muggle methods of healing?"_  Logan questioned.  
  
"Maybe," Virgil responded. "Why?"  
  
_"I have a cousin on my mother's side who is studying to be a doctor. A Muggle Healer, essentially. He has books that he is willing to part with, and I thought your mother might appreciate the reading,"_  Logan explained.

"Sure, why not? Even if she doesn't use them for work, she'll still probably find them interesting," Virgil shrugged.   
  
_"Wonderful. I'll send an owl to my parents and let them know,"_ Logan informed him. The two stopped in front of Monsieur Avenir's home, where Era and Paige were already standing in wait.  
  
_"Salutations,"_  Logan acknowledged the girls with a nod.  
  
"Hey guys," Virgil gave a slight wave.  
  
_"Looks like the gang's all here!"_  Paige said, trying to keep an even tone but unable to keep the excitement from tinging her voice.  _"My first Divination class with an actual Seer! You know, I always wondered if Professor Avenir was one. I'm a bit sad to hear that she is not, but at least her uncle is!"_  
  
Logan cleared his throat.  _"Technically, every single one of us could be Seers. No one knew that Era possessed the Sight until she made a prophecy earlier this year, but she was still a Seer before she gave said prophecy. She just had yet to showcase her abilities. It is similar to the thought exercise Erwin Schrödinger presented to the world in 1935. A cat is placed into a sealed box along with a flask of poison and a radioactive source. If radioactivity is detected, the flask is shattered, and the poison will kill the cat. The cat's fate is dependent, however, on the state of decay of the radioactive material, and if it has begun to give off radiation or not..."_  
  
"L, I'm gonna stop you right there and ask what the  _hell_  this cat has to do with Seers?" Virgil shot Logan an incredulous look.  
  
_"Using the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum superpositions, a quantum system remains in superposition until it either interacts with or is observed by the outside world. While Schrödinger was technically_   _criticizing this theory and attempting to show how absurd it was when the same interpretation was used with everyday objects, folllowing the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum superpositions, the cat would be presumed to be both alive and dead, simultaneously, until an outside observer looks into the box and confirms the actual fate of the cat,_ " Logan continued.  _"Whatever your feelings on quantum superpositions and Schrödinger's cat, I feel the same concept can be applied to the Sight."_  
  
"I...barely understood any of that," Virgil confessed. The other two looked similarly confused.   
  
Logan let out a sigh.  _"It is impossible to know whether an individual possesses the Sight until their Sight makes itself known. Therefore, Paige and I may in fact be Seers who have yet to showcase our abilities. I suspect that we are not, but it is impossible to say for certain."_  
  
_"Well why didn't you just_  say that  _in the first place?"_  Era let out a light snort.  
  
_"I saw an opening to utilize a concept I've been reading about in my argument and I was not about to miss that opportunity,"_ Logan grinned in a way that was almost mischievous.   
  
_"What you're saying does make sense, though. I mean, I had a hard time following the other stuff about quantum mechanics, but the bit about how you or I could be Seers and not know it makes sense,"_  Paige admitted.

 _"Are we gonna stand around all day or are we going to go up to the door?"_  Era pointed out as they all began to realize how much time they'd spent having this conversation on Monsiuer Avenir's doorstep. Era went to knock on the door, only for the door to open to Monsieur Avenir and Professor Avenir, both of whom looked highly amused.  
  
_"We saw you were outside a while ago,"_  Professor Avenir admitted.  
  
_"We just didn't want to interrupt your discussion,"_  Monsieur Avenir said with a chuckle.  _"Let's sit and have something to eat and drink, then we can head upstairs for our next class!"_  
  
_"No flying chairs this time!"_  Professor Avenir warned her uncle. Era laughed, while Logan smiled despite himself and even Virgil let loose a few snickers.

 _"Ah Noelle, I'll be sure to warn you if there will be any flying chairs this time around. However, as they have informed us of the number of students we will have this time, I don't think that will be necessary. The room is already prepared for our students, "_  Monsiuer Avenir said with a smile toward Virgil, Logan, Era, and Paige.  
  
The four ventured to the kitchen, where they once again (and for the first time in Paige's case) enjoyed various snacks before they headed up the stairs.   
  
_"Huh, I see you did some remodeling,"_  Era said as she approached the top of the stairs. Monsiuer Avenir obviously wasn't joking when he said the room was already prepared for their arrival, but...  
  
Virgil had to admit that he was curious as to what she meant. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted by four cushions on the ground, as well as what appeared to be a chalkboard with self-writing chalk. There were also various Divination related items settled on a bookshelf nearby. Where he'd plainly been able to tell that the class was taking place in someone's attic before, said attic was beginning to look like an actual (albeit small) classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if I got anything about Schrodinger's cat wrong...it just felt like a good tangeant for Logan to go off on XD


	13. Chapter 13

Virgil took a seat on one of the cushions on the ground, crossing his legs and glancing at the other three. Logan and Era looked as curious as he felt, and Paige...Paige had the sort of expression a child would have on their face if Christmas came early. The corners of Virgil's mouth twitched upward at this, though he looked away at once in an attempt to regain his composure.   
  
 _"Alright, for most of our last class we mostly discussed the theory of Divination. I hope to expand upon that this time around,"_  Monsieur Avenir explained.  _"I would once more like to offer the four of you an opportunity to mold the path that this class will take by asking if you have any questions or anything in particular that you desire to learn over anything else?"_  
  
A professor letting  _them_  have a say in what they were learning? It was something that they did not encounter much at Hogwarts. Virgil understood that a lot of this was because Hogwarts had a specific curriculum they had to follow per the Ministry, but it was still a refreshing change.  
  
 _"Is it possible to control when one makes a prophecy and what that prophecy is about?"_  Era broke the silence first.  
  
 _"My, that is quite the loaded question,"_  Logan observed.  
  
Monsieur Avenir chuckled.  _"It is, but it is a question that I am not in the least surprised she asked. As a Seer, questions of control are understandable. I have asked them myself. I would presume Virgil here has as well."_  
  
Virgil blinked in surprise upon being addressed, to the point where it took him a moment to actually acknowledge that he was being asked a question. "Wha...oh, uh, yeah. I have."  
  
 _"Is it possible?"_  Paige asked again.  
  
Monsieur Avenir smiled.  _"Here is where we enter the realm of guesswork."_  
  
 _"One might consider the entire realm of Divination to be guesswork when it comes down to it,"_  Logan pointed out.  
  
 _"Indeed, but I trust that you have realized now that just because Divination may be considered guesswork, that does not make the subject any less valid?"_  Monsieur Avenir arched an eyebrow.  
  
 _"I...I have. I now realize that Divination is more of a science than I originally thought,"_  Logan admitted.  
  
 _"You haven't answered my question yet,"_  Era blurted out, causing everyone's attention to return back toward the Gryffindor.  
  
 _"Oh yes! I will fall back on my own experiences for this, as well as the experience of Seers that I have researched. There is considerable evidence that one may learn to 'summon' their gift at will, and I have been known to do so on a handful of occasions. To do so requires intense concentration, though, and allowing yourself to slip into an altered state of consciousness,"_ Monsieur Avenir explained.  
  
 _"Like meditation?"_  Logan remarked.  
  
 _"Yes, one might compare it to meditation,"_  Monsieur Avenir agreed.  
  
Monsieur Avenir had yet to answer the other question, Virgil noticed, and that there was a  _reason_  why he avoided doing so.  
  
 _"What about the subject of the prophecy? Is it possible to focus on a particular subject?"_  Paige inquired.  
  
As Virgil expected, Monsieur Avenir's response was less than encouraging.  _"Not in my experience, nor any experience that I have seen. It is possible to call on your Inner Eye with some training, but to actively ask one's Inner Eye to provide specific information to them? It's been attempted, but it's never been done successfully."_  
  
 _"That does not mean that it is impossible to do so,"_  Logan reasoned.  
  
Monsieur Avenir's frown deepened, and the typically jovial man looked more stern than Virgil had ever seen him.  _"No, it does not, but I would not advise pursuing that path unless you wish to undergo grievous harm."_  
  
Virgil flinched backward in alarm.  _Grievous harm_?   
  
 _"Surely you are exaggerating, I do not know how one might undergo grievous harm from..."_  Logan started.  
  
 _"I am far from exaggerating, young man, though I wish I were. I have heard a story - though I am unsure if said story is true or if it is to be regarded merely as a cautionary tale - of a wizard who wished to push the boundaries of the Sight farther than anyone had before. He wished to possess ultimate control of his Sight...a foolish pursuit to anyone who knows the workings of the Inner Eye,"_  Monsieur Avenir responded, cutting Logan off before he could even finish his statement.  
  
"What happened to him?" Despite dreading the answer, Virgil suspected that Monsieur Avenir intended to tell them regardless, and was simply waiting for a question like this to spur him to continue.  
  
Sure enough, Monsieur Avenir let out a sigh and closed his eyes.   _"He went mad. He lost himself entirely, doomed to spend the rest of his days cut off from reality. One could only imagine what he must have endured in such a state..."_  
  
A shudder went through Virgil at the thought. "So it's possible to call on our ability, just not to  _control_  it?" He asked in an attempt to clarify what Monsieur Avenir was telling them.  
  
Monsieur Avenir gave a nod.  _"That is precisely what I am saying. During our next class period, perhaps we can practice getting ourselves into the correct mindset to call upon our Sight?"_  
  
Paige raised her hand at once.  _"Monsieur Avenir, only you, Virgil, and Era are Seers..."_  
  
Monsieur Avenir's prior disposition was back, and he bore a mischievous grin on his features.  _"Of course they are, my dear, but every prophecy needs witnesses, does it not?"_  
  
Paige's eyes widened as she realized the implication of what Monsieur Avenir was saying. She broke out into a wide grin.  
  
Monsieur Avenir chuckled.  _"Till next time, you four. And do let me know if you wish to have any other friends join us...anyone is welcome, but I like to have an accurate head count so that I may prepare the room properly ahead of time. Also to make certain we have the right amount of snacks,"_  he said with a wink.  
  
 _"I doubt we'll have any additional guests next class session,"_ Logan remarked dryly.  
  
Era let out a snort.  _"Not at the rate we're going. If we keep going at this rate, we'll have ten people by Christmas."_  
  
They all laughed as they left Monsieur Avenir's home, unaware that someone was watching them do so.


	14. Chapter 14

Virgil was getting ready for bed when he noticed an odd light coming from Logan's bed. Virgil crept closer so as to not make too much noise, pulling the sheet off of Logan. Logan was bent over a book, reading by wandlight.  
  
Virgil could not help but smirk. "My how the tables have turned."  
  
 _"Nox,"_  Logan whispered as he closed his book and the light on the end of his wand went out.  
  
"Oh come on, really? You got on my case when I was doing it, its only fair," Virgil said with a snort. It was hard to make out what was going on under the cover of darkness, but Virgil thought he saw movement and heard footsteps. Light flooded into the dorm as Logan opened the door. One of their roommates groaned and placed his pillow over his face to block out the light, but other than that their dorm mates seemed relatively undisturbed.  
  
Virgil and Logan headed out to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The room was empty and their chances of being overheard were slim, but they sought out a corner of the room nevertheless to be certain.  
  
 _"I was doing research on the particular subject we discussed in class,"_  Logan explained at last.  
  
"...you're gonna have to be more specific than that, L, we take several classes together..."  
  
 _"Our extra-curricular class,"_  Logan clarified.  
  
"Oh. What about it? How to control the Sight? But you're not even a Seer..."  
  
 _"Perhaps not, but that does not stop me from feeling curious. Just what are the outer limits of the Sight? At what point can you access the height of what the Sight has to offer before it claims you as it did the man in Monsieur Avenir's story?"_  
  
"That's...that's kinda morbid, L. And that's saying something when I'm the one saying that," Virgil remarked with a slight grin. "I wonder if its possible to hold back a prophecy? Say I recognize the signs that a prophecy is coming...would it be possible to fend off the prophecy until I get to a more secluded area where people are less likely to overhear?"  
  
 _"That's the spirit! See, there are all sorts of questions with answers that still remain up in the air. Monsieur Avenir's responses would suggest yes, but to what extent? Presumably it would vary for each person, but how would such a thing be measured? May I watch you during our next class with Monsieur Avenir?"_  
  
"May you  _what_?" Virgil stared at the other Ravenclaw in surprise.  
  
 _"Watch you. Observe you. Based on our previous class, I suspect that you and Era will practice entering such mental states at will. I wish to observe you, to ascertain whether there are any outward signals that you 'give off', so to speak, that may offer clues,"_  Logan elaborated.  
  
"...the answer is yes, Logan, but for future reference, you shouldn't just  _ask_  people if you can watch them. It sounds creepy"  
  
Logan blinked in what Virgil presumed was confusion at first, but then his eyes slowly widened.  _"Ah...I, uh, I can see where that may come off as somewhat of a concern. My apologies that I did not clarify sooner."_  
  
Virgil snickered. "Its cool, Lo. Can we head back to bed now? I can practically hear my bed calling my name, begging me to give in to its sweet embrace..."

They headed back to the 5th year dorm. Virgil glanced over at Logan's bed a few times to make certain that Logan kept to his word, that he wasn't reading by wand light again, then eventually fell asleep.

 _"Virgil! Virgil, wake up now!"_  Virgil heard Logan's voice calling out to him. He blearily opened his eyes and sat up in bed.  
  
"Wha? Am I late for class?"  
  
Virgil tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, though his vision was still a bit blurred. He nevertheless could make out Logan shaking his head.  
  
 _"I have a strong feeling that we will not be going to class this morning, possibly even the entire day,"_  Logan responded.  
  
"...what? Why not?" Something was going on, and Virgil was growing more awake with each moment that passed.  
  
Logan did not like missing class. Logan would not miss class unless there was good reason to. Unless he was outright  _forbidden_  from doing so.  
  
 _"I...am not certain, but the prefects are standing by the door in the Common Room. They said to fetch everyone and come to the Common Room for an announcement."_  
  
Virgil practically threw himself out of bed - Something that turned out to be a mistake, as he caught his foot on an area of his sheets and nearly lost his balance.  
  
 _"Careful!"_  Logan warned.  
  
Virgil quickly righted himself and reached for a robe.  
  
 _"We're supposed to be out in the Common Room..."_  Logan urged him.  
  
"I'm  _not_  going out their in my pajamas. It's one thing when hardly anyone is out there at night, but not when everyone's there. They'll all stare..." Virgil shuddered at the thought and hastily pulled on his robe over the top of his pajamas.  
  
 _"I highly doubt they'll even...nevermind,"_  Logan sighed, apparently deciding that whatever argument he was about to pose was moot, as Virgil already had his Ravenclaw robes on anyway.

he two made their way out to the Common Room, which was packed with what Virgil could only assume was the majority of the Ravenclaw House. Students were talking among themselves, speculating as to why they were being gathered here and why they were not allowed to exit into the castle proper.  
  
Virgil knew it was something serious when the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Goodwin, entered from the other side of the door.  
  
 _"What is going on out there?"_  called out a girl in Virgil and Logan's year, Chelsea. There were a chorus of agreements from various students throughout the Common Room.  
  
 _"As you may have noticed, we are asking that you stay within your house Common Rooms for the time being. This is for your safety,"_  she explained.  
  
For their  _safety_? Virgil chewed on his thumbnail as his gaze swept the room. A 1st year was crying, asking their older sister what was outside of the Common Room that they needed to be protected from.

As Virgil watched Professor Goodwin head back out into the hall, he had a feeling they would be waiting for answers for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you have any 8s?"   
  
_"No, Virgil, Go Fish,"_  Logan responded.  
  
Virgil reached for the small pile of cards that sat on the floor. Virgil was part of a four person group playing a Muggle game by the name of 'Go Fish' that Logan introduced to them.  
  
Virgil and Logan were joined by two others - Chelsea Turner, who Logan was on fairly good terms with because of his editing articles that she wrote, and a friend of hers by the name of Andrea Watson. Virgil knew little about the girl other than the fact that she wore gloves all the time.  
  
There were rumors regarding the gloves, of course, as anyone would expect in a school the size of Hogwarts. Some suggested that she had scars on her hands and that the gloves were to cover those. Some said she was cursed, and that if she touched anyone with her bare skin they would die.

Either way, both Chelsea and Andrea seemed nice enough. Chelsea was as confused as Virgil was about Go Fish at first, being a pureblood herself, but Andrea helped her with it as Logan helped Virgil. Logan was a half-blood and Andrea was a Muggleborn, so they both had prior experience in their childhoods.  
  
Thankfully for Virgil and Chelsea, it was an easy game to pick up.  
  
Virgil frowned as he glanced down at his hand. He turned to Chelsea, who was supposed to request cards next, but she was staring at the door.  
  
_"I do not believe that staring at our exit is going to hasten the speed at which we get to leave,"_  Logan stated.  
  
Chelsea turned to look back at Logan.  _"I just don't want to miss anything exciting!"_  
  
_"What if someone's hurt, though?"_  Andrea commented with a frown, playing with the trim at the end of her gloves.  
  
_"I don't think it's that...is it? Surely they would have told us?"_  The questioning look that Chelsea gave the other three revealed that she wasn't so confident in the answer herself.  
  
"Unless it's worse than that," Virgil remarked with a frown, dread rising forth to the surface.  
  
_"What could be worse than...oh. I certainly would hope that would not be the case. I do not know if they would keep the school open if that were the case..."_  Logan looked disconcerted.  
  
"I don't know if I'd want to  _stay_  here if that were the case," Virgil said with a shiver.

Andrea curled her knees close to her and rested her chin atop them, looking troubled.  
  
Chelsea sighed and rose to her feet.  
  
_"What are you doing?"_  Andrea asked her with a bewildered expression.  
  
_"I'm getting answers. We have a right to know,"_  Chelsea asserted, making her way over to the doors.   
  
_"She's going to get into trouble, I know she is, I can't look..."_ Andrea groaned. Virgil felt similarly. Logan, on the other hand, kept a close eye on the proceedings by the door.  
  
_"She appears to be arguing with the Head Girl now..."_  Logan announced to the other two.  
  
"Logan, if we wanted updates, we'd be looking too," Virgil told him.  
  
_"She's..."_  
  
"I just  _told_  you..."  
  
_"She's headed back over here, if you would allow me to finish my statement,"_  Logan retorted.  
  
Virgil and Andrea glanced over at Chelsea, trying to make out any clues of what happened from the expression on her face and her body language.  
  
She didn't look happy, but Virgil could not tell if this was because she had bad news, or because she was turned away without answers to her questions.  
  
_"Well?"_  Logan asked.

 _"A professor fell ill. They suspect that it was poison,"_  Chelsea informed them.  _"And they're keeping everyone in their Common Rooms, not just Ravenclaws. They're trying to determine whether it was an accidental poisoning, or whether someone at the school had anything to do with it."_  
  
Virgil, Andrea, Logan, and Chelsea sat in silence for a moment.

Then, Logan spoke up.  _"A professor was poisoned? Do we know which one? Shall we attempt to figure it out?"_  
  
"Can I start by saying I'm pretty sure it's not Professor Goodwin?" Virgil joked, hoping that no one else noticed the slight tremble that filtered into his voice.  
  
He could pretend to keep it casual, but it was  _really_  hard to do given the circumstances.  
  
_"Oh, I overheard who it was,"_  Chelsea told them.  
  
_"...you eavesdropped, didn't you?"_  Andrea let out an exasperated sigh, but a reluctant grin crept on to her face. Virgil had a feeling that Chelsea did things like this often.  
  
Chelsea attempted a sheepish smile, but it came out looking far more mischievous than anything else.  _"I might have. They told me someone was poisoned and to take a seat back down, but they didn't realize I was listening in to their conversation before that."_  
  
_"Who was it?"_  Logan asked her, trying to redirect the subject of the conversation back toward getting the answers that they sought.  
  
_"I've never actually had her myself. I don't take the class she teaches. Divination, I think?"_  Chelsea frowned.  
  
Virgil's breath caught in his throat, and he glanced over at Logan. Logan met Virgil's gaze, his eyes wide.  
  
"Professor Avenir?" Virgil asked.  
  
_"Yes, I think that's it! I'm guessing you have her?"_  Chelsea eyed Virgil and Logan curiously.  
  
"You could...you could put it that way." Virgil did have her for class, though Logan did not - and explaining Logan's familiarity with Professor Avenir would take considerably longer than just agreeing with what Chelsea asked and leaving it at that.

Virgil hoped that it was an accident, but he suspected that they would not have locked the students up for this long were it an accident. If it was not an accident, it was on purpose - and who would do something like that to Professor Avenir? And why?  
  
And would Professor Avenir be alright? Virgil and Logan exchanged worried looks, and Virgil was almost certain that Logan was thinking along the same lines that he was - as soon as they were permitted to leave the Ravenclaw Common Room, they would check on Professor Avenir's condition.


	16. Chapter 16

Virgil and Logan made good on their promise to check into what happened to Professor Avenir by heading to the Hospital Wing first thing after students were released from their Common Rooms and dormitories. As they'd already missed much of the day as it was, the Headmistress opted to cancel classes for the remainder of the day.  
  
They weren't the only ones who had the idea.  
  
Virgil and Logan stood outside the Hospital Wing as they awaited a response from the Head Healer as to how Professor Avenir was doing. While they waited, two familiar girls joined them. Era and Paige clearly met up and discussed recent matters with one another before heading to the Hospital Wing - an understandable course of action as Era and Paige were in two different houses.

The Head Healer peaked her head out, frowning when she spotted four 5th years standing outside the door in wait.  
  
 _"We wish to inquire about the condition Professor Noelle Avenir is in?"_  Logan stepped forward at a moment's notice.  
  
The Healer frowned.  _"She is testing at the moment. Sadly, I cannot divulge any further details about her condition at the present time, nor will you be permitted to visit her if that is what you desire."_  
  
"But she's alive, though?" Virgil blurted out before he could stop himself. It took everything in his power not to slap his hand over his own big mouth.  
  
 _"She is,"_  the Head Healer said with a nod.

 _"Good, that is all we need to know at present. Thank you for your time,"_  Logan told the Head Healer and watched as she turned and headed back into the Hospital Wing.  
  
 _"That's not all we need to know, though,"_  Paige pointed out.  
  
 _"Actually, it is. We may want to know more than that, but that is all that we really need to know to soothe our concerns at the present time,"_  Logan countered.  
  
"Speak for yourself. I mean, I feel a lot better knowing that she's alive, but I still want to know what the hell happened and how she's doing," Virgil muttered.  
  
 _"Well, I see it this way - If her life were in danger, she would be sent to St. Mungo's. Instead, she is recuperating in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, suggesting that she is already on the mend,"_ Logan further explained.  
  
"That could also mean that there is nothing that they can do for her condition so they're keeping her here," Virgil pointed out.  
  
 _"Interesting theory. I like the way you think, Thompson,"_  a familiar voice called out to Virgil. Virgil spun around at once, in time to see Chelsea Turner followed by a reluctant-looking Andrea Watson.  
  
 _"How long have you been following us and what have you heard?"_  Logan asked with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
 _"We've heard enough to know that you know Professor Avenir well enough that you want to visit her in the Hospital Wing. You're not even taking Divination, Logan,"_  Chelsea arched an eyebrow.  
  
 _"He could just be here to support Virgil,"_  Andrea pointed out in a quiet voice.  
  
 _"He could be, but I suspect that there's more to it than they're saying,"_  Chelsea placed her hands on her hips.  _"I'm your friend, Logan, you can trust me!"_  
  
 _"While I will concede that you and I are on friendly terms with one another...I also know that you will pursue a story that you think will captivate your readers,"_  Logan responded. Virgil would swear that he saw Logan's eyes narrow slightly.  
  
Andrea shrunk back a little. Chelsea let out a huff, blowing her bangs out of her face.  _"You got that right. What's your point, Logan?"_  
  
 _"My point is that I do not desire for you to write about this particular subject,"_  Logan informed her.  
  
Virgil, Logan, Era, and Paige exchanged glances.  
  
 _"Professor Avenir introduced us to her uncle,"_  Era stepped forward, surprising not only Virgil but the others as well, judging by their expressions.  _"He's giving us extracurricular lessons in Hogsmeade."_  
  
 _"Extra-curricular lessons?"_  Chelsea asked, reaching into her pocket and very nearly pulling out a notebook before she stopped herself at the last moment and brushed her hair out of her face instead, clearing her throat as if it would help her regain her composure.  _"For what?"_  
  
Virgil frowned, wondering how much they were going to tell Chelsea - and how much Chelsea would push for before she backed off and accepted their answers.   
  
It was Era who spoke up again.  _"Prophecies. You heard about what happened in Divination, right?"_  
  
Chelsea eyed Era closely, her eyes widening in recognition.  _"You're Era Kastrati. You're the girl who made the prophecy when you were walking out of Divination. But why are the others joining you?"_  
  
 _"Because we're her friends, of course. And we don't want her to have to go to lessons on her own. We also want to find out more about the prophecy she made,"_  Paige explained, stepping in front of Era slightly as if attempting to shield her.  
  
 _"Why are you friends though? Logan does not even take Divination, I don't understand why he would have befriended you..."_  Chelsea frowned, stroking her chin.  
  
Just as Virgil expected, it wasn't exactly  _easy_  to throw Chelsea off of their tracks. He wondered if it might be easier to just tell her what was happening...but how would they know if they could trust her?  
  
 _"I am friends with Virgil, and Virgil knows the two of them from Divination,"_  Logan explained.  _"He introduced me."_    
  
Well, it wasn't a  _lie_...it just wasn't the whole story.  
  
Virgil glanced in the direction of Era and Paige, surprised to see Era with an odd grin on her face. She met Chelsea's eyes, and even Chelsea looked somewhat taken aback - for the second time in this conversation.  
  
 _"Here's the thing - I'm willing to offer you an even better deal than Logan. But again, you must hold up your end of the deal or I fully intend for you to face the consequences. If you do uphold your end, however...you will earn an even better reward,"_  Era smirked.  
  
 _"I'm...I'm listening,"_  Chelsea responded, unable to keep her brow from surging upward in intrigue.  
  
 _"You cannot write about our relationship with Professor Avenir and how and why we have such a relationship with her, but if you uphold your end of the deal and keep our secret...I will allow you to have a one on one interview with the 'Seer Girl'. You may publish what I say in that interview and that interview alone. What do you say, Turner?"_  Era thrust her hand outward toward Chelsea.  
  
Chelsea blinked, the corners of her mouth slowly twitching upward into a smirk to match Era's.  _"I think you have yourself a deal, Kastrati."_  The Ravenclaw extended her hand, and the two girls shook on it.  
  
Looked like they had two more people in the so-called 'club' now.


	17. Chapter 17

Virgil, Logan, Era, and Paige were unsure whether to go ahead with their engagement with Monsieur Avenir in Hogsmeade the following weekend. Era opted to send the former professor an owl for clarification, and shared the surprising result with the others when she received it.  
  
Their session was still on.  
  
Nevertheless, it was with a somber mood that the group of four congregated at the door to Monsieur Avenir's home. Monsieur Avenir opened the door, and Virgil was quick to note that he, too, looked considerably more dour than he usually did.  
  
 _"Are you sure you want to go on with this session while your niece is still in the Hospital Wing?"_  Paige asked with a frown.  
  
 _"Honestly, I'm not so certain,"_  Monsieur Avenir confessed.  _"However, I did not want to turn you away. I know that you are worried for her as well."_  
  
 _"Is she awake?"_  Era asked tentatively.  
  
Monsieur Avenir managed a slight smile at this.  _"She is, though she is still very weak. She does seem to be on the mend, which is a plus, but they are still no closer to finding out why this happened and who is responsible."_

That was worrisome, because it meant that no one knew who went after Professor Avenir or  _why_  they chose to do so. Was Professor Avenir the only target, or would there be more attacks like it in the future?

 _"I know she'll want to go back to teaching as soon as she recovers...but I'm honestly terrified for her,"_  Monsieur Avenir admitted.  _"We raised her, you know. Her parents were killed when she was six."_  
  
Virgil's eyes widened. He knew that Professor Avenir and her uncle were close, but did not realize that Monsieur Avenir was something of a surrogate father to her.  
  
 _"How did her parents die?"_  Logan inquired with a contemplative expression on his face.  
  
 _"They weren't killed if that's what your thinking. No, I don't believe that what happened to Noelle and what happened to her parents are connected,"_  Monsieur Avenit said with a hefty sigh.  
  
 _"She's the only one you have left, isn't she?"_  Paige said softly,  _gently_.  
  
Monsieur Avenir nodded.  _"Her father was my older brother."_  
  
Virgil could not help but feel even worse about the whole thing. Knowing that Professor Avenir was the only close family that Monsieur Avenir had left...it was a good thing that she was on the mend. Virgil felt guilty for all of the less than kind things he'd thought about Professor Avenir before this happened, before they got to know the Avenirs better...  
  
 _"I don't think we'll do a class today after all. I'm still going to insist that the four of you enjoy something to eat and drink, however,"_  Monsieur Avenir informed them.  
  
 _"Oh that's alright, you don't have..."_  Logan trailed off in mid sentence as a medley of foods appeared on the table.  _"...to,"_  he finished feebly.

 _"Too late,"_  Monsieur Avenir said with a light chuckle.  _"I'm sure Noelle would insist."_  
  
Virgil wasn't sure whether or not Professor Avenir would insist that Virgil, Logan, Era, and Paige were full before leaving Monsieur Avenir's home - he did think that Professor Avenir would not insist on third and fourth helpings of everything, even when Virgil already felt sated.  
  
It seemed to cheer Monsieur Avenir up, however, so none of them said anything to then contrary.  
  
 _"Oh dear, I should probably make my way up to the castle soon. I promised Noelle I'd bring her some bouillabaisse. Should probably put the finishing touches on that. Wife's recipe. Noelle's favorite,"_  he smiled fondly.  
  
Virgil, Logan, Paige, and Era left Monsieur Avenir's home in moderately higher spirits than before. The weight of what happened to Professor Avenir still pressed upon them, but they could breathe a little easier nevertheless.

Virgil and Logan parted with Era and Paige as they headed up toward Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
 _"I did not wish to be rude, but Monsieur Avenir really went overboard with-"_  Logan paused when Virgil shushed him all of a sudden.   
  
With an affronted look, Logan went to continue.  _"Overboard with..."_  
  
"Logan, shut up for a minute!" Virgil snapped.  
  
That did it. Logan still looked as if he might want to argue, but at least he stayed silent. Thus Virgil was able to identify the odd noise that he heard for what it was.  
  
So, evidently, was Logan.  _"Is that someone crying?"_  he wondered aloud.  
  
Virgil nodded. "I think it is..."  
  
The two Ravenclaws crept up the stairs toward the source of the noise. They found a girl with light brown and curly hair leaning against a wall.  
  
A familiar girl, as always clad in gloves.  
  
"Andrea?" Virgil asked with some degree of uncertainty in his tone. Not because he doubted that Andrea stood before him, but because he did not know why she was upset.  
  
 _"Are you alright?"_  Logan questioned, looking Andrea up and down as if to ascertain whether she had any injuries or other outward signs that might point to why she was upset.

A closer look at Andrea told Virgil that in addition to her sobs, Andrea was also shaking almost uncontrollably.  _"It's...it's my little brother Julien. He's in the Hospital Wing,"_  she told them before succumbing to another barrage of sobs.

Virgil and Logan exchanged glances. If  _Logan_  looked panicked, Virgil could only imagine the impression his own countenance gave off. Logan glanced at Andrea, then glanced back toward the top of the stairs.  _"I'll go fetch Chelsea,"_  Logan informed Virgil before hurrying up the stairs.  
  
Virgil thought about going after Logan, but knew that he shouldn't leave Andrea alone - not in a state like this. But he wasn't exactly in the best state to comfort Andrea himself...


	18. Chapter 18

So @introverted-happiness (Vic) on tumblr did a commission for me for Chelsea and Andrea (and this felt like the best place to put it because Andrea was barely mentioned in the main universe stories XD). They did one with Chelsea having no ponytail and one with her having a ponytail. I absolutely love it <3 They're such a talented artist!

 

 

 

Also note that I do plan on continuing with this story, it's just that there's a LOT going on with the main universe story right now so I temporarily put more focus on to that one. I do plan to continue this one though!


End file.
